1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a blind panel window for an automobile.
2. Prior Art
Usually, as shown in FIG. 3, a stationary (fixed) window glass A, such as a rear windshield glass or a rear side window glass, of an automobile is joined to the automobile by means of a weather strip C. In a groove of the weather strip C, the glass is fitted. The weather strip is further provided with another groove for inserting the edge of a window frame panel B of the automobile, as illustrated in FIG. 3. In the same method, a blind panel is installed on the panel B. (See Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Publication No. 61(1986)-118,816.) Practically, the weather strip C is fitted around the blind panel A by inserting the circumferential edge of the panel A into the inner groove, and then the blind panel A with the weather strip C is placed on a the circumferential flange portion of the window frame panel B. In this state, the outer groove is manually widened, in which groove the circumferential flange portion of the window frame panel B is fitted. This operation requires rather difficult works and long time.
To overcome such drawbacks, another attempt has been made in which the blind panel A is directly attached to the inner circumferential flange of the window frame panel B by an adhesive D as illustrated in FIG. 4. In this prior art, it is necessary to wipe out some amount of the adhesive which flows out of a bonded portion of the blind panel A, and a jig for holding the blind panel A in position to the window frame panel B is needed until the adhesive is cured. In addition, the prior art is disadvantageous in that rust of the periphery of the blind panel A deteriorates appearance of the window.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a blind panel window installation for an automobile, which structure overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.